User talk:Vengir
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Portal:File redirect fixer page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 10:37, March 30, 2014 (UTC) FileUsageAuto-update Hi Vengir! I remembered see this from forever ago and just wanted to let you know that I've just finished implementing multilingual support for that script (finally...). Would you mind helping with translating the script to work in Polish if you have time so that everyone can get newer features? Thanks a lot! — Foodbandlt (talk) 07:14, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks so much for the insight on how non-English wikis are handled as well as the suggestion about user language vs. wiki language. I've updated the script to incorporate that as a result. I've also changed it so that it needs the Wiki language to work at all but will default to English if the user's language isn't present if the wiki language is there. I've also removed some irrelevant messages after reading your notes on your translation. You can remove them as well or leave them there (sorry for changing this while you're working on it!). Let me know if there's anything at all that you notice while translating. If you need to test the script in English let me know and I'll set you up on my test wiki. :Thanks again, Vengir! — Foodbandlt (talk) 20:18, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :Cool. Thanks a lot for localizing this script Vengir! — Foodbandlt (talk) 22:14, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :The intention for that tool was to fix redlinks manually by replacing the links of a no longer existing image to one that does exist. I worded it (really) badly as I wasn't really sure how to word it. You said that when adding something manually it still moved the "Old image" after executing the queue? Would you mind linking logs / edit summaries? I'll take a look at this when I get to a computer. Thanks Vengir! — Foodbandlt (talk) 23:25, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :Ahh, you're right. It's not supposed to move any files when manually uodating links. I made an assumption when I was first concepting the feature that I forgot to fix when I was finished. I'll fix this up when I get home. — Foodbandlt (talk) 23:47, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :All right, I think I've fixed what you mentioned. Test it out and let me know. I've also updated that message to hopefully make it a little more clear what it does if you wouldn't mind updating your translation. Thanks! — Foodbandlt (talk) 03:13, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks a lot! As long as a similar point gets across I'm all for more natural translations. I know some things don't quite translate well literally sometimes. I really appreciate it, Vengir! — Foodbandlt (talk) 15:33, December 29, 2014 (UTC)